Talk About Pregnancy
by waterxeno
Summary: [AsuCaga] [OneShot] Cagalli’s Pregnant and this is what Athrun went through all those 9 months that she’s pregnant... talk about pregnancy and mood swings, he experience it all the hands of Fiery Cagalli.


AsuCaga One-Shot Cagalli's Pregnant and this is what Athrun went through all those 9 months that she's pregnant... talk about pregnancy and mood swings, he experience it all the hands of Fiery Cagalli.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny… but I wish I could, then Athrun and Cagalli will have a romantic moments on the series…. Which lacks on it…**

**Author's Thoughts and Rants: **The characters might be a little bit OOC **AT TIMES**, but Athrun is unexceptional, this how a husband reacts on a pregnant related topics and events, based on the books and interviews I've read and made… nyahahahahaha! If you ask me, honestly, I DON'T WANT TO HAVE A CHILD, YET!!! Unless, I graduate college and have a stable job… and of course, get a man to marry me, right? Oh well…

**BEWARE!!! **The characters might be OOC at times except for Athrun because that's how a guy would act with a pregnant woman, because we all know every guy fears a pregnant woman, and if you don't...then you're a numb and naïve. Anyway, I hope you like Athrun's sufferings and torments. **Read and Review.**

**DEDICATED TO ALL DECEMBER BORN, WHO ARE CELEBRATING THEIR BIRTHDAYS!!! (ahem…like me) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! **

**NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!!!**

* * *

**TALK ABOUT PREGNANCY**

**presented by**

**Marianne Ruth Gonzales a.k.a waterxeno**

* * *

* * *

**APRIL**

Athrun was doing the same thing he did every morning recently; standing by Cagalli's side as she threw up into the toilet, massaging her back. Cagalli had just entered the morning sickness phase of pregnancy. So did Athrun's hard dealings.

"Ugh...I hope you realize this is entirely your fault," Cagalli said getting up from in front of the toilet. Grabbing a towel to press on her mouth and sweating face.

"Why did it become my fault?"

"You're the one who knocked me up!" she retort back.

"You're the one who asked for it."

"That still doesn't change the fact that you did!" yelled Cagalli walking out of the room.

"Just eight more months and this shit will end," mumbled Athrun. "I wish this will end fast."

* * *

**MAY **

One of Athrun's meetings ran late and he's now trying to sneak into the house while Cagalli's asleep. Being as stealthy as he is he figured he could just slip into their room and into the bed without waking her up? He approached the door to their room and placed his ear to the door to check if the coast was clear. Athrun sighed in relieve. When all he heard was steady breathing he progressed to open the door, when he opened it he was staring straight into the glazed eyes of a very angry Cagalli holding a blanket and pillow.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight," said Cagalli handing him the blanket and pillow.

"But I couldn't help it, I have so many paperwork to sign and meetings to attend, but I didn't mean to-" Athrun tried to explain but Cagalli as in no mood for excuses.

"Couch!" yelled Cagalli pointing to downstairs to the living room.

"But-"

_SLAM_

Cagalli slammed the door in his face and locked it leaving him no choice, but to sleep on the couch.

* * *

**JUNE**

Athrun returned home from work and walked to him and Cagalli's room when he heard a frustrated groan come from inside the room. He slowly opened the door seeing Cagalli trying to fit into her shorts. She noticed him once he was completely in the room and turned to look at him with a very depressed face.

"I'm fat." moaned Cagalli as she fell back on the bed.

"No your not it's just because of the baby, you'll be back to normal in a few months." said Athrun sitting beside Cagalli and embracing her.

"I hope." breathed Cagalli as she leaned back into Athrun's chest.

"I promise." said Athrun kissing her on the head then leaning back to get comfortable.

* * *

**JULY**

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now," Cagalli yelled at Athrun with the gun held pointing at him.

Athrun gulped, sweat running unstoppable on his face and neck. "Because you love me, and I can't help but fear for my life at this point," whimpered Athrun as he slowly backed away from the enraged Cagalli.

"Fine, I'll let it go for now, but you're gonna get it if you make any reference to my weight again." spat Cagalli as she walked to the kitchen.

"Help me." Athrun whispered to no one.

He has fought hard in battles during the war and seen things nobody should ever have to see in their lifetime and not been the slightest bit afraid, but Cagalli's temper is by far the most terrifying thing he's ever seen. Making him regretting he was born.

* * *

**AUGUST **

"You son of a bitch!"

"Cagalli take a deep breath, put the chair down, and step away from the doctor," ordered Athrun. He said calm as possible as he can do. Athrun don't want Cagalli's wrath to be transfer on him.

"But he called me fat." She argued back, rising more the chair that Cagalli carrying.

"No I didn't, I simply said the baby is healthy and your gaining weight nicely," said the doctor slowly inching his way from Cagalli.

"I'm very sorry about this," said Athrun while pulling the struggling Cagalli out of the room.

* * *

**SEPTEMBER**

Cagalli was out shopping with Miriallia to look at baby things and all that other good stuff.

"What do you think about this?" said Miriallia holding up a beautiful shirt that would hide her stomach nicely.

"It's gorgeous, but really expensive" said Cagalli looking at the price tag.

"Didn't Athrun leave you his wallet?"

"Yeah, but I don't wanna spend all of his money. I feel too bad to use it."

"Come on, what's the use of having your husband's wallet if you don't spend his money?"

"Ummm...Alright, but too much more of his money."

When she returned home a few hours later she had quite a few bags with her; she gave Athrun his wallet and handed him the receipt, and when he looked at it...he fainted.

* * *

**OCTOBER**

"What are you eating Cagalli?" asked Athrun when he saw her put something that looked like chocolate in her mouth.

"Nothing." Cagalli's voice was muffled through the chocolate bar in her mouth.

"I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me your not eating chocolate."

"I'm not eating chocolate" again her voice was muffled because the chocolate was still in her mouth.

"Mmhmm, give me **ALL** the chocolate," said Athrun sticking his hand out.

Cagalli got up stomping and began walking through the house getting all the chocolate she hid throughout the house; when she came back she had about 20 chocolate bars in her hand and gave them to Athrun.

"Good, now we can give them out at Halloween," said Athrun.

"I fucking hate you!" yelled Cagalli who then stormed up to their room.

"I love you too dear." said Athrun to no one in particular.

* * *

**NOVEMBER**

"Cagalli's pregnancy is starting to cost me a lot of money, and I don't just mean food," Athrun complained to Dearka.

"What did she do?"

"She ordered someone to throw my **GUNDAM** in the sea!"

"Why'd she do that?"

"I don't know I was too afraid to ask."

"Just take it like a man Athrun." Dearka said mockingly, tapping Athrun's shoulder.

"This is coming from the man who complained to me when Miriallia was pregnant."

"No comment." mumbled Dearka as he walked away.

* * *

**DECEMBER**

Cagalli had gone into labor and after Athrun tripping and panicking as they finally arrived at the hospital. He was a like mad man, shouting out in the hospital looking for a doctor.

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!" is all that could be heard coming from Cagalli's mouth.

"All right Mrs. Zala push." said the doctor. "A little bit more, I see already the baby."

After a few hours Cagalli gave birth to a baby boy which they named Leon.

"Why is there a cast on your hand, Athrun?" Cagalli asked.

"Well while you were in labor, every time you squeezed my hand so hard you broke it."

"I'm sorry, Athrun."

"It's ok; I knew how strong you are and should have seen it coming."

"True."

"Those had to be the longest 9 months of my life." Athrun said in relief. He accidentally remembered all the events in the past 9 months, and went pale.

"So Athrun...wanna have another." Cagalli asked beaming at him.

He just looked at her like she was crazy, "...no..."

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Last Words: After a long time of hiatus because of watching Fate/Stay Night, Avenger, Trinity Blood, He is Master, Hanaukyo Maid: La Verite, SCHOOL RUMBLE!!! AND WATCHING ALL OVER AROUND GUNDAMSEED/DESTINY!? I finally found my mood to write again, I got sick for a week, and I'm sorry I weren't able to post my pending fanfic that in my profile: I'm SO SO SORRY, GUYS:c But now I'm back, I'll be posting my project this week or earlier…. **

**hmmm… I think not my best, don't you think? Anyways, hope you guys like it…! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! Thank you! **

**MERRY CHRISMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**

**waterxeno signing out!**


End file.
